


Decades

by architect2010



Category: Notting Hill (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/architect2010/pseuds/architect2010
Summary: ‘He was just a friend – We’re still friends, I think’ that’s what she said during the press conference all them years ago at the Savoy…. And to William’s surprise, she meant it.
Relationships: Anna Scott/William Thacker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Decades

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First time doing a fanfic on a movie. Hope you like it.

The light pierced through the skies above Piccadilly, giving off a depressing misty glow over the park. This was a little thing for the locals, but Anna Scott took comfort in the fact that it was one aspect about this city that hadn’t changed in the thirty years since she first started travelling to and fro from this city. London had changed a lot, subtle changes on face value, but the soul of the place was chipping away. And that’s what London was to Anna Scott, heart and soul, not only because of the city, but because of one inhabitant living in said city.

* * *

Early Saturday morning was the best of times and the worst of times for William Thacker, mainly the latter. Waking up early to cover the week’s accounts was not his idea of a Saturday morning.

_‘Sleeping in, followed by a hearty breakfast was the rue of the day… But what is the point of going through with it if you are on your own?’_

William looked at his reflection in the mirror, the clean-shaven face that was once youthful despite his advancing age now gave off a grey pallor. The wisps of grey hair meanwhile weren’t going anywhere, a decade on from when the first signs of grey started to appear, William was through dyeing it since the results always made him look like some cheap doll. Nature had clearly taken its course, and Will was through fighting against it.

* * *

Every time something was ‘redeveloped’ ‘ _or demolished_ ’ as Anna thought bitterly. Of course, not everything had changed, the Trafalgar suite was still the same, sure some redecorating had been done, but it was an exact replica of what it had been when Anna first took over the suite all them years ago.

 _Breakfast in a hotel suite_ she thought. Two things had always come to mind when she sat down in lavish hotel suites, her breakthrough film where her character was pointed out that there were four other chairs for her to sit on, and the jar of apricot infused honey that she always insisted on eating.

_‘…something to nibble. Apricots soaked in honey? Quite why no one knows, cause it stops them tasting of apricots, and makes them taste like honey. If you want a honey you just buy a honey’_

The words and the manner brought a smile onto Anna’s face, but the sweet and innocent voice always brought a tear. The flavour even more so… _‘Apricot flavoured honey?! I mean what the hell?!’_ thought Anna.

It was early Saturday morning on a crisp winter’s day, and Anna walked down the deserted Piccadilly streets that led to Soho. She knew Piccadilly all too well, nearly all the restaurants and pretty much all the nightclubs she frequented all them decades ago were gone now, paving the way for a new generation of customers and, if they were anything like she was back in the day, thrill seekers. Anna all but remembered the dance music that used to blare out of the speakers, the overpriced cocktails and liquors, and last but not least the vastly overpriced stimulants she used on occasion to carry on her buzz, hoping to catch one last part of the night she wished would never end.

Anna couldn’t help but laugh at how it all flew by so fast, the 90s were her heyday as the highest paid actress in the world. Of course, the entertainment world was far simpler back then. _$3000, Gramercy Park, Helix, The Siege of London_ to name a few, it all just flew by in a heartbeat. It is only now, when she is about to turn 53 that she began to ponder her past. Three decades had passed since she was the bright young star, she was not on top of the world anymore, walking around yesterday afternoon in central London, no one recognised her.

_‘There just too many pictures of you everywhere, too many films. You’d go and I’d be… well, buggered, basically’_

The film offers were scarce these days, and even then, they were for supporting roles. But it was in streaming that her future career lay. Anna thought about her contemporaries and how they have made a nice niche for themselves on streaming service series’, something that Anna embraced wholeheartedly and was glad that not only was she given work but was given pretty good projects to work on.

Anna could have easily gone through Hyde Park, Park Lane and down Bayswater to reach her destination, but she wanted to have a look at her old haunts. Approaching Old Compton Street, she only recognised two stores that were standing, the old liquor store, which was more of a boutique and a few doors down the Algerian Coffee House. She always felt warm when she passed that place, not because of the delicious coffee they had, but because William took her there once. The store was closed, but the pleasant smell of aromas from coffee beans and granules from all over the world always overwhelmed her senses when she passed this place… _and reminded her of William_.

Approaching Charing Cross Road and turning left, Anna made her way to Tottenham Court Road tube station. She felt her bag vibrate, stopping she opened her bag and saw the person calling her

Kathy… her nineteen-year-old daughter. Anna took the call.

“Hello” she said lightly. _‘Mom, are you okay? Grandpa was worried about you! Where are you?’_

Anna smiled; “Yes sweetie I’m fine, I’m in London”

_‘London? Why? You finished your promotions already a week ago’_

“I know but I…. I just needed to travel here. I’ll tell you more when I see ya. Love you” said Anna as she hung up the phone and went inside the station. Anna didn’t recognise the station anymore, it was now vast, wide and spacious; not as she remembered it at the smallest and dingiest station in central London, that also had the best kebab house around the corner. William took her there in the early 2000s and she couldn’t remember a more fulfilling dinner, both the food, the atmosphere and the company of her best friend were a memory she would cherish forever. The station provided her access to the Central line, which would lead her to Notting Hill Gate.

Arriving on the platform, Anna sat down and waited for the first train, looking through her bag she found the dog eared and rumpled envelope with relative ease. Opening it she found the first handwritten letter that the life changing entity that was William Thacker had sent to her exactly 20 years previously.

* * *

Looking at the receipts in front of him, William honestly didn’t know why he even bothered to make the trek to the shop. He could easily do this at any time during the week.

After twenty minutes, William was done, leaning back and rubbing his eyes he thought about it all. Having recently turned sixty, William had pretty much given up on finding love again. He tried though, he tried again till a year ago when Matilda finally left him… for a Chris Pratt lookalike.

 _‘Why do they leave me for lookalikes? The wife left me for Harrison Ford, and Matilda did for Chris Pratt…. At least I had the real thing’_ he thought smugly, and then immediately recoiled in disgust.

 _‘For God’s sake!’_ he thought with horror and embarrassment that soon led the way to melancholia. Turning to the cabinet on his right, William opened it and he found the locked fireproof box, to which he had the key attached onto his office keys. Opening it, he felt the comfort that came whenever he opened it. The beautifully written envelopes containing the letters from his friend, his special friend, and even though he had a close knit of old friends, Anna may well be his best.

 _‘He was just a friend – I think we’re still friends’_ that’s what she said during the press conference all them years ago at the Savoy…. And to William’s surprise, she meant it.

The letters he had date back from 2000, when she left the UK and started to write to William once a month. He had kept them all, like Anna did his.

* * *

If anyone had told Anna in 1999 that a charming, ordinary, sympathetic small bookshop owner from Notting Hill will not only change her life, but her whole outlook on the world, she would have told that person to seek help. But it happened. The moment when she first entered the Travel Book Store to buy a guide to Turkey, for a holiday that never happened, Anna saw something she had never seen in a man before… genuine kindness, wit, humility and a nervousness so rare that it could have been mistaken for charm.

It was no mistake that she and William bumped into each other… literally… so soon after their first encounter.

Anna remembered that day all too well, she remembered the tank top she changed into, she remembered the light blue shirt William had worn where he had spilt the OJ over himself, she even remembered the weird geisha cut out in the corridor

 _‘Forgot to ask him what the hell that was all about_ ’ she thought to herself.

But what Anna kept on replaying in her mind, especially in times of stress, were William’s words when she thanked him for his help.

_‘You’re welcome. And may I also say erm… heavenly. I’ll just take my one chance to say it. After you’ve read that terrible book, you certainly won’t be coming back to the shop.’_

Honest, simple, pure… and heart-breaking. William’s words, his manner was a far cry from the narcissists she had encountered throughout her life. It was no mistake that Anna had left the bag with the book she bought from his store and she had to go back to the house with the blue door to retrieve it. Just like it was no mistake that the kiss she and William shared at that moment. The kiss bonded these two complete opposites for life, and it answered the debilitating question she was thinking in that moment; Who Was This Man? And she got her answer, a man who was honest, innocent and heartfelt.

The courtship would have been the stuff of film fables, however this fable ended in late spring 2000 when Anna wanted to renew their relationship and try again, and William had said no to her. Hardly surprising after the way she had treated him, especially after Anna offended William when he had been nothing except kind, and sweet.

_‘You really don’t get it. This story gets filed. Every time anyone writes anything about me—they’ll dig up these photos. Newspapers last forever. I’ll regret this forever.’_

Despite his forgiveness, those words have continued to haunt Anna since she blurted them out, more than two decades previously…. but it was William’s response that had shattered her world and her heart.

_‘Right. I will feel the opposite, if that’s okay by you. And will always be glad that you came to stay’_

The surprise and eventual sadness that followed had remained with her since. Despite having a child, despite having prospects for relationships, Anna had never been able to get over William. There were times she didn’t know why she was torturing herself by their brief encounters. The courtship only lasted two dates in 1999, and a night of lovemaking a few months later, and since then their encounters had been, on the surface, one of friends.

 _‘That’s a goddamn lie’_ Anna thought to herself. Their encounters were the most heartfelt, and the most erotic she had ever experienced. Nothing happened between them of course, but the tremulations, the feeling, hell even the quick looks and gaze would always take Anna over the edge.

* * *

William loved reading these letters, depicting what his best friend was really up to _‘Really? Would a best friend’s subtle touches of her fingertips on your hand or arm make your heartbeat faster more than the snogs of your actual girlfriends? Would a friends touch be so electrifying that it would make you stop concentrating on the world, and just on her’_

The one letter that he always re-read was the one dated October 2001. He all but remembered what happened a month earlier, looking at the news coverage he did what any great friend would have done, and that’s to see if said friend was safe and sound… especially if said friend was nearly six months pregnant.

* * *

Anna looked at the letter dated October 2001 from William. She grimaced at the memory of what happened a month earlier, she was in New York on that fateful day and William was the first person to call her on her private number. Not even her then fiancé, the father of her child called so quick. Learning that she was in New York, William didn’t hesitate, he busted every record to get to there. Alone, and lost, William turned up at her apartment breathless and haggard. When Anna saw him at her doorway, it took all her strength to not grab and hug him and melt in his arms whilst he took her away from the anxiety that had enveloped her. Anna remembered how she cried when said fiancé turned up and William kindly had to leave and return to London. Just the memory brought a fresh tear to her eye, how she wished William stayed with her, how she wished he was the father of her child.

William was still rummaging through the letters, _‘God, why am I doing this?’_ he thought. _‘Because they bring you comfort, you masochistic little twit’_ he thought again. William read the letter from January 2002, when Anna gave an update on Kathy. William had only met Kathy a handful of times, a bright and witty girl who thankfully inherited her mother’s attributes… _‘thankfully not her temper’_ he thought humourlessly.

* * *

Anna had gotten off the train and exited the station, crossing the road and making the fifteen minutes plus trek to Portobello Road Market. She walked hurriedly towards the market, which was around the corner from the Travel Book Store. Anna couldn’t recall the last time she was this excited about meeting someone. Here she was, one of the most famous Hollywood stars of all time excited about meeting her dithering old friend… surely, she was the one who needed to seek help.

The clock on his wall rang interrupting William from his thoughts. It was 8am, and he decided to open the shop. After unlocking the door and putting the open sign on, he went behind the counter and began to read the latest Coromon Strike novel, which he had hoped to finish soon.

Anna walked through Portobello Road Market and went around the corner; there she saw the blue shop front. _‘Will has not changed’_ she thought as she smiled to herself. Putting on a pair of sunglasses and a woolly hat, she opened the door and entered.

William looked up and saw her closing the door. Obviously, he recognised his friend, his heart skipped in happiness, and he couldn’t keep the happy expression of his face, so he turned around so that his back was towards her.

“Good morning” said Anna disguising her voice and failing. “Do you have any travel guides for Turkey?”

William couldn’t contain his laughter and Anna knew she was busted. Taking off her glasses and her hat, William turned around and took in her beauty, her eyes sparkled and melted his heart, her smile still turned his head. Anna took in William’s appearance and she took in the sweet natured and happy expression he had on his face, making Anna bite her lip to save her from crying.

“Got a good one here that has an amusing incident with cuscus and a shish” said William. Anna laughed and approached the counter, when she sadly said “You know I never got to use that guide” said Anna.

William’s face went neutral and contemplating; “Neither did I” Anna hugged him and kissed his cheek, as William kissed Anna’s.

“No time?” asked Anna as they pulled back from the hug.

William thought about it and decided to tell the truth; “No. Turkey belongs to you”

Anna smiled before looking away, daring herself not to cry, however this did not stop her from caressing William’s hand. William looked at his hand decided to take Anna’s hand in his.

“How are you” she whispered. William nodded; “Pretty much the same, and you?” he asked.

“Still working, thankfully” responded Anna. “How’s Kathy?” he asked. Anna smiled; “Great, she is reading English Lit at Brown”

William nodded; “Well, pass her on my best” he said. Anna nodded; “I will…. And you, how is everybody”

William smiled with melancholy; “Max and Bella have moved away to the suburbs, Bernie has moved to Warwick, and Spike has moved to Canterbury”

Anna nodded; “He couldn’t take London anymore?” she whispered

“No, after Bunny…. Well you know” replied William trying to avoid mentioning anything to do with his beloved sisters’ death from cancer two years previously.

“I wish I was here, to help you” said Anna. William lightly took Anna’s other hand and kissed it

“You were with me Anna. You…”

Anna looked at William and decided to finish his train of thought; “You were always with me. You always have been” she replied.

William gave a small smile and contemplated her words. “Bugger it, I’m closing the shop. Let’s go out” said William.

“You sure?” asked Anna. “Yes, I’m sure. Besides who reads travel books these days?” he asked with a laugh.

“So why keep the shop?” she asked. William looked at Anna and paused for a brief second; “I don’t know” he whispered. “Sometimes I wonder the reason I keep this shop is because I have trouble moving on” he said.

Anna gave a small smile, but her heart was hurting; “Not only you” she said as William digested her answer.

* * *

Both William and Anna walked out of the shop and started walking away from the hubbub that was Portobello Road.

“So, what brings you here?” asked William. “Promotional stuff” replied Anna, as she covered her eyes with her sunglasses.

“Streaming show?” asked William. “Yeah, cannot believe that movies aren’t what they used to be” said Anna.

“I agree, TV has really taken off in the last decade” replied William. “Problem is I never really watch TV”

Anna nodded; “Me neither. I just hate the fact that some shows take over 20 episodes a season”.

“Well at least streaming shows are shorter” said William. “Yours was eight episodes” said William.

“True, but I hate binge watching” said Anna. “Oh god yes. Watch an episode a day if you can, but don’t binge watch the whole show in one sitting” replied William.

“However, having said that, I still prefer films” said William. Anna smiled and replied; “Me too” as she blushed.

Finally leaving Notting Hill, the two walked down Bayswater, and began to slow down from their paced walk.

“Sorry it’s just the noise sometimes” said William. “Is that why Max and Bella moved?” asked Anna.

“The main reason. Plus, her firm was moving into the outskirts. The rent in Central London is just so expensive these days” said William.

Anna agreed; “Tell me about it. The rates at the Ritz have increased two hundred per cent since I was first there in ‘90”.

William marvelled; “My word, you’ve been coming to this city for…”

Anna laughed; “Please don’t say it Will. I already feel my age” William smiled; “Oh come on, 23 is young”

“Oh Will! You are blind” Anna said heartedly. William responded “I feel embarrassed. Old fart like me…” Anna stopped, hooked her arm with William’s, and pulled him towards her.

“You are not old” she said as she ran her hand through William’s greying hair and looked at him with pure adoration. William’s heart began to beat as he looked into Anna’s sparkling eyes.

“I missed you so much” whispered William. “Not as much as I missed you” said Anna as she kissed his cheek. William looked handsome when he was surprised, and Anna marvelled at that.

Finally letting him go, William and Anna arrived at Hyde Park and began to walk through the empty greenfield.

Walking along the path that led towards Marble Arch and Park Lane, the conversation between them continued.

“But everything has changed here. London is not the same as it used to be” said Anna.

“One of the reasons Bernie left. Gentrification has just sucked out the soul” said William.

“You can say the same thing about everywhere nearly. Out with the old and in with the new” said Anna, to which both scoffed at.

“So how is everything with you?” asked William

“Career or life?” asked Anna. William smiled; “Life of course. Particularly love life” he said. Anna grinned and replied; “Jealous, are we?” William grinned back; “Always”. Anna laughed; “Well, zero on that line. Cannot remember the last time I went out on a date”

William stared in disbelief; “Seriously? A breath-taking…. MILF such as yourself” Anna rolled her eyes “That’s a myth. Whoever created that term is an asshole”

William laughed; “What term? Breath-taking? You are Anna” William looked away and didn’t see the blush creeping into her cheeks.

“How about you and love?” asked Anna.

William scoffed and replied, “Two words that do not seem to be together”.

“So, Matilda is…” asked Anna. William nodded; “Left me for a Chris Pratt lookalike”.

Anna couldn’t help but laugh; “So your wife left you for Harrison Ford, and now your girlfriend left you for Chris Pratt?” William smirked and nodded; “Yeah, been thinking about plastic surgery but…” William ended his words with a disgusted look.

Anna laughed; “You know, you can take comfort in the fact that they were lookalikes. You Mr. Thacker had the real thing”

William’s grin disappeared, and he began to look uncomfortable. Anna noticed this; “Will, I was joking. I am so sorry; I didn’t mean to embarrass you…”

William shook his head; “It’s fine” he said back. He gave a simple smile, but Anna knew from his eyes that he was hurt. “Oh William” she whispered as she hugged him. William hugged her back and felt content with just having her here with him.

“So, who left who?” asked Anna as both and her and William approached the end.

“Both. It just wasn’t working out. I wish her the best though” said William. Anna marvelled at the man; “You know many men would be screaming their anguish, but you don’t seem that cut up by it”

William smirked at her; “Noticed that then?” he asked. “Takes one to know one” said Anna.

“So, you and….” Anna smirked back; “Ancient history” said Anna. “I don’t get it Anna, why the failure?” Asked William sincerely.

“Funny enough you are one of the main reasons” said Anna. William was shocked; “Oh Anna, I’m so sorry…”

“Why are you apologising? If it’s a choice between you and them, I’d choose you any day” said Anna.

“To paraphrase a common term, Bros before hoes” said Anna.

William smiled; “So, where am I?” he asked. “Bros, but I wouldn’t mind it if you were in the latter” said Anna.

William became confused; “What?”

Anna paused; “I think about it all the time, us. What if I didn’t say those words to you all them years ago? Things might have been different”

William responded; “Water under the bridge Anna” “Not for me. I treated you so badly that I’ve never forgiven myself”

“I’m in the same boat, do you think I’ll ever forget what you told me in the shop” said William. Anna was surprised; “You still think about that?”

William was morose and he nodded; “I constantly replay it in my mind. What if I said yes, I mean how would have things turned out?”

“I don’t know my darling” whispered Anna. “You know when you left, I told Max and he was literally pulling my arm towards his car. Bella actually ran over my foot when you left that night” said William

Anna laughed and looked up at William’s kind face and his puppy eyes. Caressing his cheek with her thumb. “Anna, I meant what I said that day. I don’t know if my inexperienced heart will be able to recover if I would be cast aside… I mean I’m not 39 anymore and well… are you sure you want me?”

Anna looked shocked and then the fury came into her eyes; “How the fuck can you say that! I want you. I’ve always wanted you. My relationships never worked because of you. They all saw how close I am to you. Not to mention they would guess that my mind was elsewhere, well they were right, it was always you!” she said quietly and vindictively. “Do you think I came to London for promos? I came to see you; I came for you” she cried out.

William was shocked; “You say you are too old? Well here is a wakeup call darling. I’m not 32 anymore, I’ll be 53 next week. There aren’t any more films William. There are far less pictures and I want to…”

At that moment William moved in and kissed her. Anna immediately surrendered to the kiss; her hands caressed his hair as they descended to the back of his head to pull him in further into the kiss. Williams arms encircled Anna as he held her close. Anna’s tongue found its way into William’s mouth, to which the man welcomed wholeheartedly. The clouds began to turn grey and before they had a chance to break apart, the colossal drops of rain started to fall.

The dampness of her clothes began to make its presence and Anna reluctantly had to pull back from the earth-shattering kiss she was experiencing. William took in Anna’s beauty, even more alluring now due to how wet her hair was. William couldn’t help it, but he just hand to take his hand and use his fingers to push back a few loose strands of hair.

“You’re so beautiful” he said in pure awe and adoration. Anna shed a tear, totally devoid of embarrassment, and replied; “So are you”.

William blushed unashamedly, “Take me home” said Anna. William smiled and nodded.

* * *

Surprisingly there were no cabs on the roads, so Anna and William ran as fast as they could, stopping every few minutes under tree to catch their breaths, or to share another quick kiss. Both of them sniggering like two teens; “You know, I’ll probably get strep throat from you” said Anna amusingly.

William laughed; “I’m totally healthy, I never catch colds”

Anna hungrily jumped on William’s drenched body and kissed him again. “But it would be so worth it” Said Anna as she hungrily kissed her love of her life.

Finally, they reached the house with the blue door, the rain kept pouring down and a few people were running for cover. William got his keys out and opened the door. Anna looked around and couldn’t help but marvel at the empty streets. Once upon a time there were hordes of paparazzi waiting outside to get a snap of her, now it was all empty, it all went into a puff of smoke just as her box office appeal had… and Anna couldn’t help but be happy because of it.

Finally entering the house, William locked the door, and the two drenched lovers went upstairs.

“Hot shower?” asked William in his innocent sweet like voice. “Hell yes” whispered Anna as she began to strip William and he her, whilst sharing pecks and kisses here and there.

Finally entering the bathtub to the welcoming warm water, William and Anna warmed themselves. Anna’s skin was on fire and after twenty-one years she was finally giving into the temptation that she had to avoid. William couldn’t stop staring at her as he kissed and caressed her. Anna backed towards the tiled wall and she gave William a come hither me look, the sweet innocent man was not so innocent now as he didn’t hide his lust for her.

“Wow” he whispered. “What” whispered back Anna looking desirously happy.

“Nothing” he whispered as he kissed her again.

After washing and fondling, both William and Anna got out of the tub and dried each other off. They then both stumbled into the bedroom where Anna pushed William onto the bed as they kissed. Getting on top of her, William didn’t waste time as he began to descend on her body, remembering her pressure spots only all too well.

As William began to pleasure her, Anna bit her bottom lip. William kissed and licked Anna’s breasts, an anatomy he dreamt of for decades, he descended to her hipbone, to which Anna jolted, before slowly kissing his way across her abdomen, giving a little kiss to her belly button, which jolted Anna again, and then reaching her right side which peppered with kisses.

William kissed his way down to Anna’s thighs, which he showed with kisses and more than tempted by the heat emanating from Anna’s cunt. William was tempted, sorely tempted to just stick his mouth and dine on her heat and essence, but he carried on and got to where he knew would drive his love wild, the back of her knee, to which he kissed and blew cool air on it. Anna’s eyes went back and she could hold out any longer… William watched as Anna’s lightly haired cunt convulsed, he didn’t want to wait any longer, he delved in and kissed the graceful anatomy, before lapping up her release.

William was on cloud nine as the clear and intoxicating taste invaded his senses. Lightly pecking the bud above, Anna began to convulse again in pure exhilaration. William didn’t waste time, he slowly got on top of Anna, who had opened her eyes and grinned. William kissed her and finally said the words he had been dying to say to her;

“I love you Anna” he said. Anna replied immediately; “I love you too”

William entered Anna and the warm velvety feel gripping him drove him to euphoria. William started slowly, getting a feel of the woman he loved, wanting to remind himself of what drove her over the edge. Anna’s eyes gazed into William’s and the latter could have thought of a more beautiful sight. William began to pick up speed, Anna closed her eyes and consumed the feeling that William was giving her, the feelings of pleasure, want and the idea of what was once forbidden fruit was now granted to her.

William consumed the feeling of Anna, and he revelled in the fact that she was finally here, that he had the heart of his best friend. Anna began to cry from the pleasure she was receiving and began to feel the euphoria of her coming undone.

“Will, Will… don’t stop” she cried out. Wrapping her arms around William, the intense feeling drove her to dig her nails into William’s bare back and when she finally came undone, she let her hands come undone and in turn she scratched William’s back. The sting and the wet feeling of Anna coming undone drove William over the precipice as he came deep inside her. Riding out his euphoria and slowing down, Anna felt the warmth in her cunt and gave a languid smile that it was coming from William. William made her feel this way, and it was William who was now buried deep inside her and kissing her.

Tired and spent, Anna summoned up enough energy to turn, that now she was on top. Kissing and resting her head on William’s chest, Anna exclaimed contently.

“William, I love you, I want to be with you forever. This is so perfect… I love you” she cried out. William bit his lip from crying out, but he couldn’t deny the emotion he felt.

Anna looked up at William and his warm face and inviting smile. “I love you too. Do you want to stay?”

“I’m home, Will. I’ve finally arrived at home” said Anna as she moved up and kissed William.

“You know…” said Anna between kissed “There… is… something… I need…to ask”

“Hmm” said William in between the ecstasy that was the kisses of Anna Scott. Anna stopped kissing William and William eyes Anna.

“What the hell is that cut out geisha all about?”

William smirked, to which Anna laughed and then William replied; “Well…….”


End file.
